


It's Not Just a Job, It's an Adventure

by Deifire



Category: Sunshine - McKinley
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aimil never worried about much about the potential danger of becoming undercover SOF. She was, after all, a librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just a Job, It's an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo Robbins (plenilune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenilune/gifts).



Aimil never worried about much about the potential danger of becoming undercover SOF. She was, after all, a librarian.

She'd dealt with the Others before. Sort of. You spend you day job working with the public, and eventually you'll have that one story about the probable zombie who wanders into the men's room. Or the mystery patron you can never quite catch who seems to be a partblood _something_, and whose Other side has a serious appetite for periodicals. Or the half-trained magic handler who has to give at least one of the spells a try before checking out the book and manages to do hefty damage to the occult section.

Then you have your regular human sorts of issues: the drunks, the unannounced school field trips flooding the building at the very busiest part of the day when half the staff is out with the flu, the patrons who are willing to go to war with the entire circulation department over a ten blink fine...hell, Aimil's first job was as a children's librarian in the big downtown branch, and by the first month she'd faced down so many angry parents who couldn't understand why their kids actually had to _read_ to get the prizes for the summer reading challenge that she'd lost count.

Aimil secretly gave thanks to Sunshine's mother for the practice when it came time to deal with angry parents. Mrs. Seddon had more sense than a lot of the library moms, but she still had, hands down, the most impressive temper of anyone Aimil had ever met.

So when it came down to it, Aimil figured she could handle whatever SOF had to throw at her.

Plus, she was a research librarian at heart, and the thrill of discovery that came from finding the answer to some obscure piece of pre-Wars pop-culture trivia during her shift at the reference desk was _nothing_ compared to hunting in threads on the Darkline until she found that one piece of info whose creator was unmistakably Other.

That was until the afternoon she and Sunshine decided to test out a hunch and went hunting the thing behind a particularly nasty cosmail on Aimil's combox. One minute Sunshine was moving to press a button, and the next she went missing. Oh, her body was still sitting in the chair in front of the combox, but whatever made Sunshine _Sunshine_ wasn't in it. She'd come back several excruciating seconds later, badly shaken.

For the first time, Aimil was well and truly scared. On the one hand, this was her childhood friend Rae, for the most part a perfectly ordinary woman if you could overlook the being just a little too into baking. On the other hand, this was Onxy Blaise's kid. And if that could happen to a Blaise, what chance did Aimil, unregistered partblood of dubious magical talent and incredible indexing skills, stand against something truly monstrous?

Aimil didn't quit the SOF--for that matter, she wasn't sure if quitting was a viable option--but she did start to re-evaluate the dangers. The library was a safe haven of calm and quiet compared to what she did in her secret life, she decided.

Of course, that was before the night she discovered the were-bears hiding in the biography section.


End file.
